world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
091414doirryspor
09:04 GA: lol ryspor 09:04 GA: meet me in the commissary lmao 09:04 GT: ~All...right? What exactly are yov planning?~ 09:05 GA: lmao just come 'ere i gotta tell you somethin 09:05 GT: ~Very well. I'm on my way.~ 09:07 GA: When Ryspor arrives, Dina runs up and puts up both hands for DOUBLE HIGH FIVE ACTION. 09:07 GA: "guess who just got LAAAIIIIID YOOOOOOOOOO." 09:08 GT: ~Ryʃpor bemvʃedly raiʃeʃ hiʃ own, then blinkʃ. "Oh! Congratvlationʃ!" He ʃmileʃ. "With Nate, I preʃvme? Yov'll have to tell me how yov got him to agree, haha."~ 09:08 GA: "business jargon!" 09:09 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow. "Bvʃineʃʃ jargon."~ 09:09 GA: Dina puts an arm around Ryspor, and waves her other arm vaguelly forward. "business jargonnnnn." 09:10 GT: ~"Yov'll have to explain a bit fvrther, I'm afraid."~ 09:11 GA: "you wouldnt understand. its too complicated." 09:11 GA: "im just proud because i may have lost my virginity. depending on if i had sex with jack." 09:11 GA: "honestly, i cant remember." 09:12 GT: ~"Well, I loʃt my virginity a good deal before entering the game, bvt then again I AM ʃeveral hvman yearʃ older than yov, if I remember correctly."~ 09:13 GA: "yeah, unfortunately, i wasnt like, super gay until the game started and i was massively flanderized into a stupid, flamboyant cloudcuckoolander. or i probably wouldve lost my virginity waaaaaay before you." 09:14 GT: ~"Mm, yeʃ, natvrally. Being the model of grace and poiʃe yov are."~ 09:15 GA: "dude i unlocked the romance with nate like thats one of the most difficult paths" 09:15 GA: "and jack, too. like damn. not even libby could do that." 09:17 GT: ~He clapʃ aʃ condeʃcendingly aʃ poʃʃible. Like, that little thing where yov jvʃt tap the bottom of yovr palm with the tipʃ of yovr fingerʃ.~ 09:18 GA: "mm, nice clapping there" 09:18 GT: ~"Thank yov."~ 09:19 GA: "so whatve you been doing besides pissing off people who can easily kill you" 09:20 GA: "did you get your henshin pen back yet" 09:22 GT: ~"I have not, no. I've been rather preoccvpied with working on collecting enovgh griʃt and boondollarʃ to attain the armor and fraymotifʃ reqvired for Libby'ʃ Primer. I have been taking breakʃ to viʃit Kate, thovgh, worry not." He ʃmileʃ relievedly. "Yov have no idea how good it iʃ to be able to ʃpeak of her again."~ 09:22 GT: ~"I knew I wovld be teʃted, bvt keeping her location ʃecret for 2 yearʃ waʃ...not an eaʃy taʃk."~ 09:23 GA: "yeah i was wondering where she was but i assumed she either died or skipped town or something and stopped caring about three seconds after thinking it" 09:23 GA: "you guys are such drama queens seriously whyd she even do that" 09:24 GT: ~"There waʃ a ʃitvation between her and Meovet. It'ʃ been rectified."~ 09:24 GA: "hahah so she left to go cry until she was twenty five? damn" 09:24 GA: "we've got all of the emotional stability here, people" 09:25 GT: ~He glareʃ at her ʃtonily. "Yov will not ʃpeak of my moirail that way."~ 09:25 GA: "oh sorry i thought humans werent capable of being moirails" 09:26 GA: "and yknow, i think i have all the right to talk smack about someone who dumped her friends without a word for two damn years" 09:27 GT: ~"I agree that it waʃ not the beʃt method of handling it, bvt once ʃhe getʃ her mind arovnd an idea, ʃhe iʃ not eaʃily diʃʃvaded from it. All I covld do waʃ make ʃvre ʃhe did not cvt herʃelf off completely from ʃociety."~ 09:27 GA: "society? there's like ten people on this boat." 09:28 GA: "also, how fucking hard is it to just dupe your pen? like come on dude" 09:31 GT: ~"I...hadn't thovght of that, actvally."~ 09:31 GA: "oh my god- ITS BEEN THREE AND A HALF YEARS." 09:31 GA: "THIS IS WHY NO ONE TAKES YOU SERIOUSLY, RYSPOR." 09:32 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ pvrple. "I've been BVʃY, all right? Forgive me if the pen haʃn't been the firʃt thing on my mind!"~ 09:32 GA: "jeez, dude. busy losing braincells." 09:35 GT: ~"At leaʃt I can't poʃʃibly have leʃʃ than yov," he ʃayʃ hvffily.~ 09:35 GA: Dina bursts out laughing. "hahah, man." She wipes a tear. "good one. as if, dude." 09:36 GA: "whats your lore." 09:36 GT: ~"+2."~ 09:36 GT: ~"I aʃʃvme at thiʃ point yov'll reveal yovrʃ iʃ +4?"~ 09:36 GA: "+3, actually, i moved computers up to +4 rather than lore." 09:37 GA: "either way, youve made tons more stupid decisions, and you're actually trying not to." 09:42 GT: ~"My thankʃ for yovr vnending ʃvpport," he ʃayʃ flatly.~ 09:42 GA: "i tell it like it is. and how it is, is that you are one stupid motherfucker, dude." 09:43 GA: "i mean, dont get me wrong; i do stupid things too. its just that im doing them because i just dont give a shit if i die or fall into eternal suffering or anything like that. you genuinely need to work on your common sense." 09:44 GA: "otherwise when we get to the new session youre just going to die in the first five minutes." 09:44 GT: ~"Dvly noted. Are we qvite finiʃhed here? Or are there more thingʃ yov'd like to rvb in my face to better illvʃtrate my general failingʃ aʃ a perʃon?"~ 09:44 GA: Dina slowly paps his face. 09:45 GA: "simbaaaaa." 09:45 GT: ~"I think yov'd make...actvally a rather excellent Rafiki, bvt that'ʃ beʃide the point." He grabʃ Dina'ʃ hand and pvllʃ it off hiʃ face.~ 09:46 GA: She takes her other arm and rubs that one on his face. "siiiiiiiiiimbaaaaaaa." 09:46 GT: ~He grabʃ her other arm, a low growl riʃing in hiʃ throat.~ 09:47 GA: She leans her whole face forward and just rubs her head against his. "simmmmmmmmbaaaaaaa." 09:47 GT: ~He pvʃheʃ her away. "ʃTOP."~ 09:47 GA: "simba noooo." 09:48 GA: Dina dramatically collapses on the floor. 09:49 GT: ~Ryʃpor rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ and tvrnʃ to walk away.~ 09:49 GA: She gets back up. "look, ryspor, you *died* the other day. im worried about you, and i dont want you dying again." 09:52 GT: ~He pavʃeʃ, and tvrnʃ back, ʃighing. "Inʃvlting my intelligence iʃ likely not the way to go abovt preventing that."~ 09:53 GA: "i dunno. everyone insults mine, and at least i always know when im being stupid now." 09:53 GA: "i already always knew, but now i always know harder. maybe it could work on others." 09:57 GA: "and i was insulting your wis, not your int, dumbass." 09:59 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "Not everyone ʃeeʃ the world aʃ yov do, Dina. I think yov perhapʃ need to vnderʃtand that a bit better ʃometimeʃ." He ʃighʃ. "I appreciate yovr concern, and I know yov have the beʃt intentionʃ at heart, bvt...ʃometimeʃ yov make it very hard to be yovr friend."~ 10:00 GA: "i know exactly how everyone else sees everything, and i know i make it hard. i dont care, dude." 10:01 GT: ~"Then yov will continve to drive away yovr friendʃ, aʃ yov have already done with ʃami." He ʃhrvgʃ. "If thiʃ iʃ what yov want, then ʃo be it."~ 10:02 GA: "its not what i want, its just how it is. sure, im inconsistant, slightly sociopathic, hidden beneath like four levels of mask, and just generally an asshole, but i do like you guys, and im trying to stay friends here despite how terrible i am." 10:02 GA: "but i cant just give up all of my mannerisms to be more likable." 10:03 GT: ~"I vnderʃtand that. Bvt attempting to meet otherʃ halfway doeʃ not reqvire changing yovr entire perʃona."~ 10:04 GA: "nonsense, that breaks down everything i am and strive to be." Dina shifts into a more heroic pose. "my lifestyle is about the nonsensical, the insane, and the inconsistant. its about embracing- LIVING insanity so deeply, that the world itself has forgotten im insane!" 10:05 GA: "meeting you halfway would be just like meeting you fullways, so i meet you nowhere!" 10:05 GA: "youll never meet me! none of you will!" 10:06 GA: "WE HAVE NO MEETINGS HERE." 10:07 GT: ~"And I am trvly ʃorry for that," he ʃayʃ ʃimply.~ 10:07 GA: "WE DONT. EVEN HAVE. A CONFERENCE ROOM." 10:07 GA: "youre so mean." 10:11 GA: "IF YOU WALK AWAY NOW, RYSPOR, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" 10:11 GT: ~"That we will no longer be friendʃ, I'm aʃʃvming?"~ 10:11 GA: "PROBABLY." 10:12 GA: "AND IF YOU LEAVE ME NOW, I'LL ONLY HAVE LIKE TWO BEST FRIENDS LEFT. BEAU AND NATE." 10:12 GA: "AND THIS IS A CLEAR DOWNWARD TREND. NEXT IT'LL BE BEAU. AND THEN NATE. OR MAYBE IN A DIFFERENT ORDER IDK." 10:12 GT: ~"Perhapʃ that'ʃ the jolt yov need to get a blaʃted grip on yovrʃelf and realize the extent of yovr hypocriʃy when yov ʃay I lack common ʃenʃe." Hiʃ gaze hardenʃ. "My Lore may be +2, Dina, bvt at leaʃt my Empathy iʃ +4."~ 10:13 GA: "I CAN FEEL MY VILLAIN FLAG BEING RAISED, RYSPOR." 10:13 GA: "JACK IS LIKE, NOT THAT FAR AWAY." 10:14 GA: She dramatically Ace-Ventura points and Ryspor. "ARE YOU GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN, RYSPOR?" 10:15 GT: ~"PERHAPʃ I ʃHALL," he yellʃ. "PERHAPʃ I ʃHALL, AND WATCH YOV BVRN THIʃ ARK TO THE GROVND, BECAVʃE IT WILL BE EAʃIER THAN HAVING TO DEAL WITH THIʃ, WITH...*YOV* ALL THE TIME."~ 10:16 GA: "YOURE TEARING ME AP- (shit, already used that line. fuck.) I CANT BELIEVE YOU. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS." 10:16 GA: "I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL." 10:16 GA: "BEST. FRIENDS. FOREVER." 10:17 GA: Dina starts tearing up, and rips off her friend bracelet, throwing it on the ground. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" 10:18 GT: ~"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW IF YOV'RE EVEN TRVLY HVRT! THIʃ COVLD BE ANOTHER GODDAMN ACT FOR YOVR PRECIOVʃ *AVDIENCE*!"~ 10:18 GA: "THERE IS NO AUDIENCE! THERE NEVER WAS! THAT- ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THE MAD RAMBLINGS IM SAYING, AUDIENCES ARENT INCLUDED IN DND." 10:19 GT: ~"FOR THE LAʃT TIME," he growlʃ. "IT. Iʃ. *FATE*! THERE ARE *OTHER ʃYʃTEMʃ BEʃIDEʃ THAT BLAʃTED MEDIA HOG!*"~ 10:20 GA: "I CANT BE EXPECTED TO REMEMBER THAT. AND, OKAY, I ADMIT THE THROWING THE BRACELET ON THE GROUND THING WAS ACTUALLY JUST ACTING TO BE DRAMATIC, BUT THE FEELINGS BEHIND IT WERENT." 10:21 GT: ~"WELL, IT WOVLD BE NICE TO BE ABLE TO KNOW THAT FOR ʃVRE INʃTEAD OF HAVING TO PARʃE IT FROM YOVR 'MAD RAMBLINGʃ'! THERE Iʃ A *REAʃON* LVNATICʃ DON'T TEND TO HAVE A LARGE ʃOCIAL GROVP, DINA. IT Iʃ BECAVʃE INʃANITY *ALIENATEʃ*."~ 10:22 GT: ~"AND YOV, WHO OPENLY ʃTATE THAT YOV'RE 'JVʃT PRETENDING'? THAT Iʃ WORʃE *TENFOLD*. IT NOT ONLY BECOMEʃ VNNERVING, IT BECOMEʃ *TIREʃOME*. IT HAʃ ALREADY *BECOME* TIREʃOME. IT HAʃ *BEEN* TIREʃOME FOR A VERY. *LONG*. **TIME**."~ 10:23 GA: "WELL THATS JUST RUDE I THOUGHT IT WAS A PRETTY GOOD DECONSTRUCTION OF A FEW TROPES I WAS PULLING OFF HERE" 10:23 GA: "BUT FINE IF IVE BEATEN THIS HORSE SO DEAD THEN ILL STOP BECAUSE THATS A THING I CAN JUST DO IS STOP." 10:24 GA: "NOT ALL OF US HAVE A BUNCH OF CRAP GOING ON IN OUR LIVES, RYSPOR. SOME OF US JUST HAVE TO MAKE INTERNAL STRUGGLES OR DIE OF BOREDOM." 10:24 GA: "I MEAN IF I WASNT INSANE ID HAVE LITERALLY NOTHING GOING ON RIGHT NOW." 10:25 GT: ~"IT Iʃ *BECAVʃE* YOV ARE INʃANE THAT YOV HAVE NOTHING ELʃE GOING ON, DINA."~ 10:26 GA: "ALL OF THE IMPORTANT ALIENS ARE ALREADY BEING DATED THOUGH" 10:26 GA: "AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON WITH SAMI OR HOW SHE MANAGED IT BUT NOTHING LIKE THAT JUST HAPPENS TO ME" 10:28 GT: ~"BECAVʃE YOV TAKE *NOTHING* ʃERIOVʃLY. PEOPLE DO NOT TRVʃT YOV WITH ʃECRETʃ BECAVʃE THEY DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOV WILL DO WITH THEM. ADVENTVREʃ DO NOT HAPPEN TO YOV BECAVʃE YOV ARE BEING TOO 'GENRE-ʃAVVY' TO GO ON THEM. VILLAINʃ ARE FIGHTING OTHER HEROEʃ BECAVʃE THEY KNOW THEY WILL BE REDVCED TO A TROPE, A FVCKING *TROPE* Aʃ ʃOON Aʃ THEY *MOVE*."~ 10:28 GA: Dina is taken aback by this. "dude" 10:29 GA: "i think" 10:29 GA: "I MIGHT BE WRONG GENRE SAVVY." 10:29 GA: "FUCK." 10:29 GA: "I BRAGGED ABOUT MY GENRE SAVVINESS SO MUCH. I MADE IT SUCH AN INTEGRAL PART OF ME. THAT I DID NOT REALIZE. I FUCKED MYSELF OVER." 10:30 GA: "oh man. now. god i dont even know what to do now." 10:30 GA: "i guess its time to be contractually genre blind. dump all of this trope shit. fuck." 10:30 GA: "wait we werent done yelling emotionally were we- YOUVE MADE SOME VALID POINTS THERE." 10:31 GT: ~"We can ʃtop yelling if yov'd like," he ʃayʃ, voice cracking ʃlightly. "I think my voice may not be able to take mvch more."~ 10:32 GA: "yeah, okay. anyway, well, it was good while it lasted. pretty nice deconstruction of genre savviness i made there. guess this is like a turning point for me though. wanna hug it out now?" 10:32 GT: ~"Do yov think that covntʃ aʃ pale?"~ 10:33 GA: "ill hug a troll i dont give a fuck" 10:33 GA: Dina goes for the mad embrace, yo. 10:33 GA: "i didnt even mean most of the shit i said, anyway." 10:34 GT: ~Ryʃpor retvrnʃ it after a moment'ʃ heʃitation. It'ʃ probably not pale if they initiate, right? "I'm jvʃt glad I waʃ able to get throvgh to yov at laʃt."~ 10:34 GA: "where do i go from here, ryspor" 10:35 GA: "where do i grow as a person to" 10:35 GA: "i could go anywhere in the woooorld," she whispers. 10:35 GT: ~He ʃnortʃ. "Yov mean the one that waʃ deʃtroyed in the apocalypʃe?"~ 10:36 GA: "hahah did you just snort lmao" 10:37 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ.~ 10:37 GA: She finally lets go, and steps back. 10:39 GA: "the fuck just happened" 10:39 GT: ~"ʃome ʃort of miracle."~ 10:40 GA: "dont we do this shit like once a week at least" 10:40 GT: ~"It certainly feelʃ that way ʃometimeʃ."~ 10:41 GA: "i mean i was actually just being silly when i started yelling. but then shit got real, yo." 10:42 GT: ~"I think ʃhit rather needed to get real. I think ʃhit haʃ been needing to get real for qvite ʃome time."~ 10:42 GT: ~"In any caʃe, I think the beʃt thing to do wovld ʃimply be to make deciʃionʃ baʃed on what iʃ the RIGHT thing to do, aʃ oppoʃed to the genre-ʃavvy thing."~ 10:43 GA: She sits on the floor, pondering this for a moment. "umm. i dunno, dude. chill out? hang out? all up and learn more weird ways of talking?" 10:43 GA: "i could become a ninja." 10:45 GA: "yknow. i was already kind of aware i was wrong genre blind. i knew that a lot of the genre blind shit i was doing, was wrong and only went through with it because it was funny." 10:45 GA: "i dunno if i can morally come back from that. i lost my compass ages ago." 10:46 GA: "i had like a replica of a compass that id use to judge how funny the morally ambiguous things i was doing would be, but i dunno where that went either." 10:47 GT: ~"No one'ʃ moral compaʃʃ iʃ ever trvly loʃt, I think. ʃimply miʃplaced. I think that thiʃ talk we've had haʃ ʃet yov on the road to finding it again."~ 10:47 GA: "fuck the road" 10:47 GA: "im just gonna chill here" 10:48 GT: ~"It'ʃ a neceʃʃary jovrney. One doeʃ not ʃimply wake vp one morning with freʃh character development." He lookʃ at him pointedly.~ 10:48 GA: "use my common sense to tell me where north is because cows always face north. or was it south? anyway shut up i dont even know what those words mean." 10:50 GA: "wait, does it count if im being moral, but only being moral to be moral, and not actually because i am moral?" 10:50 GT: ~"No."~ 10:50 GA: "well shit now we're back where we started then" 10:51 GA: "okay nevermind fuck this we're overthinking it" 10:51 GT: ~"That'ʃ the idea," he ʃayʃ cheerfvlly."~ 10:51 GT: ((*remove that last quote mark)) 10:53 GA: "dude, i know what to do" 10:53 GA: Dina slowly spreads herself out on the floor. "im gonna be the dude whos just like. so chill. you dont even know." 10:54 GT: ~"No," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ firmly.~ 10:54 GT: ~"That iʃ jvʃt aʃ bad aʃ being 'wrong genre-ʃavvy'. Yov're ʃimply adopting another perʃona."~ 10:54 GA: "the heroey guys are all up and like. 'yoo. freakin out here. oh my god. so much shit.' and ill be like. 'nah dude. just do it. chillll. believe in yourself." 10:54 GA: "goddamnit stop breaking all my ideas" 10:55 GT: ~"Yov jvʃt need to be yovrʃelf, Dina." He ʃmileʃ. "And if yov're not entirely ʃvre what that meanʃ, then, well, yov have two and a half hvman yearʃ to figvre it ovt."~ 10:56 GA: "i know what i am, ryspor." 10:56 GA: "super gayyyyyy." 10:56 GT: ~He nodʃ ʃeriovʃly. "The abʃolvte gayeʃt."~ 10:56 GA: "and inconsistent as hell." 10:57 GA: "i think i changed my moral alignment like four times this week." 10:59 GT: ~"Ah ah ah. None of that. Alignmentʃ are a ʃilly concept anywayʃ. Far too reʃtraining."~ 11:00 GA: "yeah i never liked that system. i could never play the lawful ones. or the good ones." 11:00 GT: ~"What a ʃhocking ʃvrpriʃe."~ 11:00 GA: "rude" 11:01 GT: ~He chvckleʃ.~ 11:01 GA: "i was making a joke there. ive played like one fuckin game of dnd in my whole life." 11:01 GA: "played with a buncha nerds from my school that was really easy to get into without parents or any kind of identification" 11:02 GA: "actually, 'played' is a bit generous. i stole all of their dice at the end of character creation and never spoke to them again." 11:04 GT: ~"Haha."~ 11:05 GT: ~"Yov ʃhovld likely apologize to ʃami. That wovld be a good firʃt ʃtep."~ 11:05 GA: "oh, yeah. 'hello sami, in the past twenty four hours i had a ton of growth as a person and i now see the fault in my previous actions. sorry.'" 11:06 GT: ~"Well, evidently not like THAT."~ 11:06 GA: "shes never gonna believe anything i say, dude. you tell her." 11:07 GT: ~"It won't mean anything if I tell her. ʃhe'll be more likely to forgive yov if yov ʃay it to her face."~ 11:07 GT: ~"I covld come with yov, thovgh, if yov find that an acceptable compromiʃe."~ 11:07 GA: "no, no, dude, vouch for me. go to sami and be like 'yeah doir and i had a big thing. and hes all better and trustable now.' and then i could go up and be like. 'hey sami. im all better and trustable now.'" 11:08 GT: ~"No. Yov mvʃt do thiʃ yovrʃelf."~ 11:09 GA: "man whys everything gotta be a federal fuckin issue round here jeez" 11:09 GA: "fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. gosh." 11:09 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ trivmphantly. "I have every confidence in yov."~ 11:11 GA: "okay, well- oof, hold on." Dina detransforms. "fuckin hate having angel wings, man. always knocking them against everything. anyway, gonna go find sami now and all up and get my apologize on." 11:11 GA: "if. if you know what im saying. im saying im going to apologize." 11:15 GT: ~"I know what yov're ʃaying," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling. "Alʃo, it may help yov to fold them. It might not work the ʃame with yovr wingʃ, given their avian natvre, bvt I'm ʃvre it'ʃ ʃtill poʃʃible. Watch." He demonʃtrateʃ by folding hiʃ wingʃ down vntil they are no longer viʃible, then vnfolding them with a flovriʃh.~ 11:16 GA: "yeah dude i can fold my wings, but they dont really fold in tight. kind of a hassle, really." 11:16 GA: "its much easier to just. like. drop the pen when i need to go through a doorway." 11:17 GT: ~"Haha. I ʃvppoʃe inʃectoid wingʃ are ʃvperior once more." He poʃeʃ dramatically.~ 11:17 GA: "my wings are bigger than yours though." 11:17 GT: ~"Ah, bvt mine have PATTERNʃ on them."~ 11:17 GT: ~"And they match my blood color."~ 11:18 GA: "mine have feathers. and are white like my face." 11:18 GA: "and teeth and bones and eyes" 11:18 GA: "well, the white part. not the green part. also like egg whites." 11:18 GT: ~"Whatever helpʃ yov ʃleep at night, I ʃvppoʃe," he ʃayʃ, grinning. "All right, now ʃhoo. Yov have an apology to give."~ 11:19 GA: "my wings are still bigger though, and thats what counts . alright seeya later dude." 11:20 GT: ~"Vntil then, Dina." He waveʃ, grinning widely.~